


Do You See The Colours?

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, and gon is from france, do u see fruk? eue, etc etc - Freeform, killua is from england, tumblr inspired me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua could never see the colours. Only black and white but when he meets Gon and held hands with him he could see the colours. When they desperate everything is black and white again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meaningless

I'm sick of it.

Was one of the thoughts in his head. He hated himself so much. He was probably the only human to never see the colours. He was MEANINGLESS. He wanted to just die in a hole and never come back after all he was MEANINGLESS. It was only a couple of days since he ran away from his family. Who never knew he didn't know he couldn't see any colours. The thoughts had kept coming to him after that.

Die you MEANINGLESS shit.

No one likes you why are you alive?

How's your health? Wait I know the answer MEANINGLESS.

Shut up! Shut up! He covered his ears and looked at the ground. People looked at him but instead of walking to see what's wrong they just kept walking. Which made Killua smile ' Yeah just keep on walking! You all know I'm MEANINGLESS '. He then began to look around and saw the same grey and white sky and went to a bored expression. He as already tired of the same old colours. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A day passed since then. Killua was in his hotel room crying into a pillow. He never got over the face that he was colour blind. After all he was MEANINGLESS. Which he knew when he first began to talk. The word was his very first word anyway so he knew how to say it really well. He knew that once in a while he should stop. So he got up,wiped away his tears, and walked out. He didn't notice he was looking down until he heard a voice ask

 

" Are you alright? "

 

Killua never knew that this encounter would change his life

 

\- - sorry for shortness - -


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Day
> 
>  
> 
> Aka single awareness

Killua stared at HIM for a bit. Confused. Why was this boy looking at HIMself. He was the first to ask. Then he began to think of what day it was. It was February right,which day? Ten something... This wasn't time to be thinking of what day it was! He got out of thinking and kept staring at the boy with odd hair. It was spiked. Which was odd. But why was this boy asking HIMself if he was okay. The only response he could think of was 

" I guess.... "

 

The other frowned. Okay Killua admits it. He was a horrible liar. This was the first person he talked to though. So he had to lie what other option was there? So the only thing he could do was look at HIM. " Okay so I'm not okay what are you going to do about it " even though everything was black and white he knew the other had black hair. The boy ignored the reply and asked only a simple question. 

" What's your name? "

" Why are you asking? "

" I feel like it "

" OK...My names Killua "

" Killua huh? Cute~"

" You can't say that we just met! "

" Why? "

" Unfuckingbelievable "

This had made the other tilt his head slightly. He could tell this boy was french by his accent. All he could do was sigh. Then remembered something.

" You forgot to tell me something "

" Really? "

" You forgot to tell me your name "

" Its Gon~ "


	3. Fine

It has been only two days since they met and both liked each other as friends of course. The french boy was always energetic which Killua liked. It has been a while since Killua was happy though. But there was one thing he could never get over was himself.

 

Yes he still hates how he couldn't see the colours. 

But that changed when both were at a park sitting on a bench. Killua was hugging his knees while Gon was on the phone talking to his aunt over in France. Of course he was talking French but Killua only understood a little. Gon then ended the call after a hour and looked at Killua who was looking at him back. Which made the other smile. 

 

Gon was wondering if it was alright if he could do what he wanted so he slowly moved his hand towards the others hand to where he wouldn't notice. Soon after a minute they were holding hands which made Killua blush madly but his eyes widened. Not because of the other but by what he saw.

He saw colours. The green leaves in the trees. The tan bench they were sitting on. And my god Killua thought. He looked at the other. ' He looks better in colour ' 

" Gon do you see them? "

" See what? "

" The colours "

" What colours? "

" Never mind "

So that night when they both were in there hotel room Killua went on the computer and searched up what happened. 

It showed that he had a rare disease without a name but the only way it could be "cured" was by if there soulmate was touching them anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEH DO YOU GET THE LAST SENTENCE


	4. Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lovely comment from someone telling me how beautiful this is and telling me to write more so here it is!!

It had been 2 weeks since they met and every time Killua touched the other either by flicking the others forehead or slightly holding hands he would always see the colours again. He enjoyed that feeling and was t sure about Gon but now only one thing was stuck in his head.

"Does he love me back?" 

He wasn't sure anymore of this. He could handle them being friends but he wanted a bit more. Like maybe a relationship? He wasn't sure if he was ready to be lovers yet but just wanted to be more then friends but not on the level of lovers yet.

Even though the two looked like they were dating they weren't which broke Killua's heart to be honest.

So the next couple of days were pretty normal. Killua and Gon going on Adventures. Gon talking about France and Killua talking about England. He liked to talk with the other but he didn't want to admit it. It was embarrassing for him to say it especially when the other smiles. 

Actually every time the other smiled Killua felt like he was looking at the sun,blushing,and always looked away.

But today was different. Killua couldn't quite understand why though but he had a feeling it was going to be. When he woke up that morning everything he saw was always black and white and the only colour he began to see that wasn't black,grey,or white was the colour red. He looked over to see the other sleeping beside him and he smiled. What was the date anyway? That didn't matter right now to Killua. The only thing that did matter was that how was we going to explain to the other about his colour blindness? 

It took a lot of thought for him but when he heard the other stir awake all he could do was smile.  
"おはいよ ごん"

Gon smiled and said good morning back. He looked over at the other for a bit. He took a breath and finally closed his eyes then reopened them.

"Killua"

"?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Killua laughed at this but then realized what the other had just said

"Wait what"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that Japanese part was   
> Good morning Gon  
> In Japanese  
> Heh I'm half Japanese half american so sometimes I will use Japanese in my fanfictions


	5. You Heard Me

"You heard me!"

Now here he was looking at the other confused and in awe at why he was asked to date the other. Not that he wanted to say no but was very..what's the word? Embarrassed. Anyway Killua had looked at the other now on top of him on the bed with sheets on the floor and only one pillow on top of it.

"W-w-w-why me?" He stuttered blushing a bit.

"Because Killua is perfect Killua accepts me for who I am"

"Idiot! How the hell can you say that?!"

"What do you mean?"

He says nothing but blushed and lightly kissed his cheek.

Gon took this as a yes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short!
> 
> But the epilogue will be longer I promise!


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Here it is the Epilogue 
> 
> This is the very first fan fiction I'll ever actually finish but thank you all for reading!!
> 
> \---  
> 3 years have passed

3 yeas had passed then since he asked and Killua had replied with a kiss on the cheek. 

3 Years had passed but he still couldn't believe it. Both were living in France were gay marriage was allowed and luckily Gon was born there. Thank god. 

He sighed and looked up at his hand in the air and looked at the ring. Reminding him of there marriage day and that made him smile. He still remembered how the other proposed to him.

* He ran as fast as possible 

"No! I don't want to see you!" He yelled crying as if he was during

But the other didn't stop and finally caught up to him. Killua saw he was in a dead end and looked back to see Gon panting out of breath.

"Killua..."

"No! Don't hurt me!"

"Killua...I'm not going to hurt you I just..."

"...?" He looked at him and didn't shake in fear anymore

"Will you marry me?"*

He smiled everytime he remembered it. Gon was at his aunt's house right now so it would be a couple minutes when he would return...or so he thought when he saw the other who still looked the same but was now taller then himself and was a bit more muscular then when he first met the other.

"Did you miss me?" He said smiling which made the other lightly smile. "What do you think idiot" he said as the other walked over and planted a light kiss on the lips. Killua kissed back but made the kiss seem like it lasted forever.

Then after 4 minutes they separated smiling. Gon hen looked at him smiling.

"Hey Killua..."

"Yeah Gon?"

"I know what you mean by what you asked me"

"Did I ask you anything?"

"Remember you asked me 'Do you see them?'"

"Yeah..."

"I know now...I see the colours now"

"Y-you don't mean..?!"

"I was just like you. Colour blind and waiting for my soulmate. I pretended to see the colours but then when we held hands I finally saw the colours"

Killua felt like this moment lasted for eternity,and all he could do was cry into the others shoulder as the other comforted him and telling him it was alright.

Killua then knew then that he was never meaningless.

\- The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got more into the Haikyuu!! Fandom and HxH is my second fandom but hey KilluGon and KageHina are otp I can't choose out of.
> 
> So... I am officially accepting fan fiction requests!


End file.
